Delusionshipping
by Dindella
Summary: No one said Yu-Gi-Oh! is all about friendship, but it sure helps. Delusionshipping is ArkanaxCatherine/PandoraxCadeline and one of my favorite couples that has almost no FFs, so here I am. This a very touching story I've wanted to write. Rated for drugs
1. Depression Hurts

Dindella: Whack the frog?! This is a tradigy!

Mahado: O-o Oh, my Ra! Dindy, what is the problem NOW?!

Dindella: There is like no Delusionshipping (ArkanaxCatherine/PandoraxCadeline) FanFictions anywhere!  
Mahado: And this is important, because. . ?  
Dindella: Glares at Mahado  
Mahado: What!  
Dindella: It's sad!  
Mahado: What's sad, Ra darn-it!  
Dindella: They have no tribute to them! (  
Mahado: I don't like Arkana very much after what he did to Tom and I.  
Dindella: Made you fight eachother?  
Mahado: Yes, when he did that.  
Dindella: Come on, Maha. Put yourself in his shoes. People no-a-days don't believe in human beings being sealed away in stone tables, paper, or even cardboard.  
Mahado: -Sighs- I guess you're right.  
Dindella: -Eyes twinkle- Sooo?  
Mahado: So what?  
Dindella: You going to say it?  
Mahado: Say what?  
Dindella: . . . .  
Mahado: Ohhhh. . . that! '  
Dindella: Yes, de disclammer. :P Mahado: Disclammer?  
Dindella: Yup, de disclammer.  
Mahado: You've been hanging around Joey and too many Freaky Fish Peoples.  
Dindella: I know.  
Mahado: WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! I MYSELF AM JUST A CHARACTER WHO WEARS A TIGHT PURPLE OUTFIT, LEG CAPES, AND RIDICULOUSLY LARGE SHOULDER PADS!  
Dindella: IF WE OWNED YU-GI-OH--OR SPECIFICALLY, IF I OWNED IT--ARKANA WOULD HAVE BEEN REUNITED WITH CATHERINE, PEGASUS WOULD HAVE GOTTEN CECLICIA BACK ANYWAYS AND KEEP LIVING--NOT THAT HE DIES, MARIK'S FATHER WOULD STILL BE ABLE TO BE REVIVED AND HE'D MAKE UP FOR HIS MISTAKES, AKUNADIN WOULD BE SEEN AS THE BETTER MAN HE IS, AND I WOULDN'T BE WRITING ALL THIS FANFICTION! I'D BE BUSY MAKING COMIC BOOKS AND WOULD NEVER UTTER THE WORD "5-D!"

Mahado: Man, girl. That's deep.

Dindella: Yup. . . ON TO THE STORY NOW! GO! SHOO! READ BELOW! STOP READING WHAT I'M SAYING!

--

Chapter One: Depression Hurts

Arkana layed back on the bed he had, it was ripped and torn, mostly from frustration, anger, alchol, and neglect to clean it up or buy a new one. He never wanted to hear the name "Marik" again, because of what he'd made him do. All Arkana wanted was Catherine back, but it was only after Yugi had saved him that he realized his opponent was right.

The room was dark, so you could barely seen anything. The room smelled of alcholol, dusk, puke, and even cigerettes. It was disgusting. Perhaps, that's one of the reasons it was so dark; Arkana probably didn't want to see how much of a wreck he'd become.

Arkana was slightly drunk still from the night before, but he had enough focus to pull out his deck for the first time in weeks. He looked at the red Dark Magician in his deck thoughtfully, thinking back to what Yugi had said about the monsters being real. Arkana could've swore he saw the Dark Magician he had become afraid when he played ectoplasmer, but he wasn't quite sure.

Arkana realized it wasn't just his room that smelled bad as he set his deck down on a side table covered with mostly bottles that had contained some sort of alchols, from wines to beers to anything else you can think of. There was also a four empty packs of cigerettes shoved in between what little space there was inside the bottles' territory. Arkana made sure his Dark Magician that had been sent to the graveyard was peeking upwards, and the former magician continued to wonder why Yugi hadn't taken any of his cards. Why Yugi was so holy and kind? He also began to wonder what he was, especially because Catherine wasn't there.

Arkana set his head in his hands and began to cry again. In his mind he had decided that he was less than half the man he use to be, maybe half of that half or a little less. He relized he wasn't that kind, caring, sweet, romantic guy anymore with fam, fortune, or even, most importantly. . . he no longer had Catherine. She was once his whole, losing her mad him half and ovetime he just became less and less.

Arkana's depression, anger, fear, and confusion made it hard to leave his room. If it wasn't for Yugi, he knew he'd be in the Shadow Realm. "I deserved it," He whimper quietly. "Why didn't get just let me go there? Why did he release me. . .?" The man had hoped someone would reply even though he knew he was the only one there. He sighed. He was so very lonely.

Arkana had to work, but he'd been fired two weeks ago from his job, because his boss told him he was too distracted. Arkana was heartbroken even more by that, for he never managed to keep jobs long and by that point, he was beginning to believe he never would find a job again. He was so in dept you'd think it wasn't possible, he no longer had power in his house. Some people had already came to take a few possesions because he couldn't pay the dept off. He almost murdered on of the people for trying to take one of his pictures of Catherine and he was in jail for several months. Not to mention that for haking Kaiba Corp he already had a years sentence of jail.

Arkana thought hard, trying figure out how long it must have been since his duel wih Yugi. "It's been three years," He said after minutes of silence, besides his constant crying. Depression hurt him so much, he'd lost track of time. In reality, it's already been two years and half. "It feels like an eternity. . ." 


	2. Leaving the House

Dindella: I DON'T OWN THE SONG, BUT I WISH I DID! -

Mahado: Why?

Dindella: It makes me cry. :(

Mahado: -Blinks twice-

Dindela: :) And it goes with the story! :D

Mahado: ' True.

Dindella: I'm not putting another YGO disclaimer, I did it last chapter, so that goes for the whole story. I'll only put a disclaimer when I add add-ons. . .

Mahado: O-o?

Dindella: You'll understand someday. -Pats-

Mahado: -Rolls eyes-

Dindella: This chapter is also rated for language, which I have never typed before in the past.

Mahado: Just don't start saying those words, kay?

Dindella: -Rolls my eyes playfully- Please read now, for it's in Arkana's best interest. :)

Mahado: Duh. -.-'

--

Chapter Two: Leaving the House

Arkana decided he'd cleam himself up, then try walking outside again. He needed to see Yugi, he needed a friend. He needed. . . as much as he didn't want to admit it: help.

Arkana took a shower, then put on the cleanest outfit he had. It was difficult for his mind to consentrate on anything, but Catherine and how much he wanted to make things right. After much difficulty he was in a casual outfit with the red Dark Magician charging his staff on it in the Dark Magician's 'famous' pose--if you'd consider it that. He had also put on a pain of ripped blue jeans he'd long forgotten he had, socks with many wholes in them--not to mention they didn't match, and a pair of really old, musty, and holey sneakers that barely fit him any more--they were too big, not too small.

Before Arkana attempted leaving his dirty room, Arkana tied a red headband-like hankercheif with tow holes for eyes over his face and prfessionally tied it under his waist-length dark blue hair right by his neck, then reminded himself to brush his teeth--which were as yellow as corn. After brushing he cursed under his breathe the stop stalling and walked back to the door that led out of his room.

Arkana's body began to shake rapidly, he hadn't eaten for three weeks despite the two weeks in his room. He also relized that even if he had left his room, there was nothing to eat anyway. Forcing himself out of his thoughts, he forced his hand to the doornob quickly before he could change his mind, then turned the handle with difficulty through his shakes. After a minute of struggle, the doornob was fully turned, so all that was left was to push the thing open. He put his head on the door hoping the cry a little more and maybe change his mind, but he'd cried so much that he had no more tears to shed. He forced the door open, surprised that it was such a difficult task to do so. He was still in his house after all. 'But not for very long!' He reminded himself.

Taking a big gulp, Arkana struggled blindly down the stairs. "If only I had some for of light," He murmered, already tired of living in the shadows of his home. Having still been slightly drunk, nothing he did was easy. After he was finally down the stair--and coughing and panting once so--he remember his deck in his room. "Shit!" The magician cursed through his frantic breaths, knowing those men might come back for more stuff.

Arkana rushed back up the starts frantically, then paused at the top to caugh heavily and take deep breaths. He moaned, then walked back to his room. He went back inside his room for his stomach to twist on him, he almost threw up, but didn't let himself. Going back to the spot he set his cards on, he stopped to count the bottles that were there as if to see how bad off he was. "Oh, who am I kidding?" He asked himself. "I can barely focus len alone count!"

He gently picked up his deck and put it in his pocket, then picked up a picture of Catherine and himself on their first date up off the floor. He cried, but no tears would come out of his eyes. He was dry of tears.

A song he had once heard a long time ago came to his mind and he attempted singing it. . .

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me.  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.  
I'm not afraid to cry.  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me,  
There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me.  
What hurts the most, was being so close,  
And having so much to say,  
And watchin you walk away.  
Never knowing, what could have been!  
And not seein that lovin' you Is what I was tryin to do.  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,  
But i'm doin it.  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret.  
But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken.  
What hurts the most, is being so close,  
And having so much to say,  
And watchin you walk away.  
Never knowing, what could have been!  
And not seein that lovin' you Is what I was tryin to do.  
I'm not afraid to cry.  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me,  
There are days Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me.  
What hurts the most, is being so close,  
And having so much to say,  
And watchin you walk away.  
Never knowing, what could have been!  
And not seein that lovin' you Is what I was tryin to do.  
What hurts the most, is being so close,  
And having so much to say,  
And watchin you walk away.  
Never knowing, what could have been!  
And not seein that lovin' you Is what I was tryin to do."

Arkana admitted to himself that he'd never make it as a singer, before hugging the picture carefully. After a few minutes, he forced himself to go back downstairs. He went to the livingroom and looked at the front door in fear. Arkana wasn't sure he wanted to live again o at least try to live, but he knew that he HAD to.  
Arkana walked over to the door slowly with his heart thudding so loudly he could hear it and his adrineline was flowing so rapidly he could feel it flowing through his every vein within his frail body. It took him minutes to reach the doornob, but to him it seemed like hours, no an eternity. He grabbed for the doornob slowly which took a minute in itself. He had the doornob and almost turned back. He swallowed what seemed to be an apple in the back of his throat, then began to turn the handle slowly. It took him a few minutes to brave turning it. He almost ran again, but he forced himself to pull back the door. A blinding light reached his eyes, he blocked it with his arms. "Eh-heh. . ." He murmered painfully, then looked at what was outside the door for a bit, but he couldn't see at first; his eyes still needing adjusting. 


	3. A Voice in the Park

Dindella: I'm on the ball!

Mahado: What?!

Dindella: -Accusing voice- Mahado! You're such a pervert!

Mahado: -Anime sweat drop- I ment what does "I'm on the ball" mean?

Dindella: -Blushes- . . . . Oh. . .

Mahado: -Palm to forehead-

Dindella: It is a figure of speech for "I'm getting A LOT done!"

Mahado: -Palm to hip- Aahhh. . . I see. Now was that so hard?

Dindella: Yes.

Mahado: -Anime sweat drop-

Dindella: I don't own "So Small," by Carrie Underwood, or I'd be famous!

Mahado: Like Arkana was?

Dindella: Nope. 'Cause I'd be a singer.

Mahado: -Large anime sweat drop over forehead-

--

Chapter Three: A Voice in the Park

Arkana stepped outside for the first time in what seemed forever. At first he wasn't sure what to think about it, be he knew that he felt refreshed afterwords. The air smelt so good outside compared to what he had become use to.

Arkana decided he'd take a blind walk, because he didn't care where he went by that point. He was free. . . well, sort of. He took a walk to where he didn't know and ended up at the park. That's where he heard singing and followed the voice, hoping to at least find the source of it if he could not find anything else in life.

A young lady with curly blonde hair, who was about 22 was walking on an abonded wall that was built for competitions in the park years ago--obviously not used for that anymore--singing. It was low enough to the ground that he could compare it to the height of his waist. The young lady had eyes that were like an ocean trapped in two crystal clear jewels, she was about five foot four, and weight maybe one hundred and twenty pounds of mostly muscle. And she sang lovely, too. . .

"Yeah, Yeah. . .

What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just want to give away?  
It's okay to open up,  
Go ahead and let the light shine through.  
I know it's hard on a rainy day.  
You want to shut the world out and just be left alone,  
But don't run out on your faith.

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand!  
What you've been up there searching for Forever is in your hands.  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all,  
It sure makes everything else. . .  
seem so small!

It's so easy to get lost inside,  
A problem that seems so big at the time.  
It's like a river that's so wide It swallows you whole!  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change And worrying about all the wrong things:  
Time's flying by.  
Moving so fast.  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back!

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand!  
What you've been up there searching for Forever is in your hands.  
Oh, when you figure out love is all that matters after all,  
It sure makes everything else. . .  
Seem so small!  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand!  
What you've been up there searching for Forever is in your hands.  
And then you figure out love is all that matters after all,  
It sure makes everything else. . .  
Oh, it sure makes everything else!  
Seem so small. . .

Yeah, Yeah-ah. . ."

Arkana stared in amazement at her for a bit, then she noticed him, got startled, slipped, and fell to the ground on the opposite side of the wall. "Ow!" She stated, he ran over to check on her. "Are you alright?" He asked, leaning over the wall to help her up. "Yes, I'm fine," She stated blushing in embarressment. "You just startled me that's all. . ." Standing on the opposite side of the wall sort of made her feel better, because she wasn't a people person.  
"Did you hear me singing?" The young lady asked Arkana. He nodded. "It was beautiful," He murmered quietly, because he wasn't positive of how to answer her question. "Thanks," She said. "I'm Angel, by the way"  
Arkana came back to the present. "You're welcome," He stated quietly. "I'm Arkana," Angel cocked her head. "Arkana Sebastion Crocks?" He blinked at her. "Is that your name?" She asked, he nodded slowly. "Oh, my gosh!" She shouted a bit too loudly, then covered her mouth. "Sorry. . ." She whispered afterwords.  
"Several years ago when I was about 14, I went to one of your shows," Angel explained. "I loved singing when I was little, then lost confidence in myself. My mom took me to your show for my birthday," She continued, the flashback of it reflected in her eyes. "It inspired me and made me feel like maybe I wasn't so bad a singer after all!" She closed her eyes cutely--or at least of Arkana saw it--and smiled happily. "It was the best day of my life!" 


	4. Clues Towards Catherine and a Friend

Dindella: ROOOOOLLLLLLIIIINNG! :D

Mahado: Anime sweat drop

Dindella: I'm about to spoil something!

Mahado: ?

Dindella: Milk goes bad LOL!

Mahado: Large anime sweat drop Oookaaay?

Dindella: Read! :D Or else. . . I've got your cat! I'll shave all of his fur off if you don't read.

Random Reader 1: But, I don't have a cat.

Random Reader 2: My cat isn't a boy.

Dindella: Darn. . . and I was so close, too.

--

Chapter Four: Clues Towards Catherine and a Friend

Arkana smiled at the young lady, it was hard to believe he had been performing that long ago. He sighed suddenly and Angel gave him a sad, sympathetic look. "What happened after the accident?" She asked gently. "Afterwords you both had disappeared from any news giver," He looked at Angel with sad eyes. "I drove Catherine away. . . I didn't want her to see me the way I was, then I never saw her again,"

Angel cocked her head sideways. "Really?" She asked, he nodded to her. "That's weird, 'cause about a year ago she was at this very park--"

"She's okay?!" He asked suddenly, vertually jumping over the wall to hear more. "You-you saw her?!" Angel nodded. "Yeah, I went over to talk to her. She seemed so sad and she was looking for you," Arkana was breathing really hard and ready to faint. "Catherine!" He shouted happily. "She was looking for me. . .?" His eyes might have watered if they still could.

"How was she?" He demaned as kindly as possible, Angel gave a slight smile, but it seemed mostly fake by that point. "She told me about what happened in her own words about the day she left. . . she said she had wanted you to love yourself again, and to not come looking for her. She wants you to follow your dreams still, so that she can find you," Arkanan took it all in. "So that's why she left?" He asked distantly.

"Did she tell you anything else?" He asked quietly. "She told me that she had become heartbroken when you hadn't at least tried to keep working on your dreams, even though you didn't know what she was hoping you'd do. She told me she came across someone who seemed to understand and then--"

"So she's married to someone else now?" Arkana asked sadly. Angel shook her head. "No, she got a finally divorce from him the day before, because he began to abuse her right after they got married,"

"That son of a bitch!" Arkana yelled angerily. "He hurt my Catherine!" He went fromsad to steamed in an instant, ready to kill anyone who might even look like the guy who had hurt her. Angel gently spoke up. "Calm down, getting angry won't help matters," Arkana almost snapped, then stopped himself suddenly. "You're. . . you're right," His swollen eyes twinkled with sadness. "Catherine. . ." He murmered. Angel gave him the best hug she could. "I know someone who can help you, but the problem is I don't where he lives," Angel told him suddenly. "His name's Yugi and he likes to--"

"Yugi?!" Arkana shouted suddenly. Angel nodded her head slowly. "Yugi Motou?!" Angel nodded again. "He's go to my school," She explained. Arkana cocked his head. "I sort of. . . work there," She said. "I like working at the Cafe better, though," She explained. "My boss is the devil's reincarnation and the other workers are her demons, but the over-all atmosphere is nicer than the school's. Besides, who else knows how to make the Kaiba Coffee just right? I mean, sure, he doesn't know I exist, but it's still nice to know someone who think he's important can windle down in such a horrible caffee,"

Arkana blinked. "What can I say?" Angel asked. "I have to live somehow. . . nevermind, let's go!"

Arkana had troubles keeping up with such an entergetic person, especially with how his lungs were. "Where. . . are. . . we. . . going?!" He shouted through desperate gasps for air. "I don't know now!" Angel shouted happily. "But this is the direction Yugi walks after school!" An anime sweat drop appeared on Arkana's forehead.

It was many, many hours later--about mid-afternoon--when Arkana and Angel finally found the Kame Game Shop. Arkana had fallen over afterwords and began to caugh like crazy, Angel cma eover to him and sat down near him. "You don't look so healthy or sound it either," She said sympathetically. "You should visit a doctor or something," He couldn't look up until he was finished caughing, which included puking as well on his part. "I can't. . ." Arkana told her. "I'm so far in dept. . ." He quickly looked down and coughed again, then looked back into her sad and surprised eyes. "My life is hell. . . I have nothing now, but bottles of empty alchohols, boxes of empty cigerettes, old and torn clothes, my deck of cards, a picture of Catherine, a broken heart, and a vertually empty soul. . ."

Tears dripped from Angel's eyes, then she suddenly hugged Arkana around the neck. "Then let some friends help you," She whispered into his ear sympathetically. 


End file.
